Miraculous Wedding Crasher
by little-miss-hug-and-kiss
Summary: Fashion intern Marinette is struggling with her feelings for Chat Noir after he tells her he's getting married. Meanwhile, Adrien is wondering if he's marrying the wrong person when all he can think about is a certain bluenette. Contains all four sides of the LoveSquare reveal. Please enjoy! :D
1. What do you mean, Chat?

**Chapter One.** _ **What do you mean, Chat?**_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng felt bad for all the trees that she killed on nights like these. Shortly after her graduation from fashion school in the spring, she accepted a lucrative internship with Gabriel Agreste. It had been four long months of fetching coffee and dry-cleaning and whatever else her demanding and reclusive boss wanted. Finally though - _finally_ \- she was able to come in handy in a pinch when one of the designers missed a critical piece of a runway design right before it was supposed to go on. With her skillful hands (and a little bit of Tikki's encouragement), she was able to fix it, impressing Mr. Agreste so much that he asked for her portfolio by the end of the week.

"Uuuuuugh, Tikki!" Marinette complained, resting her forehead on her desk. "This isn't going to do at all! Mr. Agreste will just laugh at me!"

Crumpled balls of paper and rejected designs cluttered the usually organized desk of her studio. The twenty-three-year-old had moved out of the small room above her family bakery with the money she saved up working through school. Her apartment was a real shoebox, but it had room for a bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette/sitting room, and a spare room that she had taken over as her design studio.

The little red kwami flew out of her little blanket nest on the stool next to Marinette's chair to hug her chosen one on the cheek, giving her a sweet kiss as well. "What are you talking about, Marinette?" she chimed in her upbeat, high-pitched voice. "Just do your best, and I'm sure Mr. Agreste will love it! Remember all that work you put into the Eiffel Tower glasses and album cover for Jagged Stone? He loved it too!"

"Oh, Tikki, that was years ago!" Marinette groaned. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a fashion designer."

"I don't know about that," a familiar voice said from the window.

Marinette jolted up, spinning around so quickly that she fell off her chair, falling sprawled out on the floor. "Chat?" she said a little weakly, her face flaming.

The leather-clad superhero grinned in a very Cheshire way from his perch on the window sill before hopping down to help her up. Her hands tingled from the touch. Adrien would always tug her heartstrings, but Chat Noir had wormed his way in there over the years. He was more than just a flirt or goofball; he was also brave, loyal, and always ready to back her up, as Ladybug or as Marinette.

She wished she could tell him that she was both, but their identities just had to stay a secret. It didn't matter how much it hurt her to accomplish that. She had a duty to Paris and Tikki, not to mention Master Fu. Still, she remembered the afternoon she first really saw Chat.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir had just saved Paris again from another Akuma, and it came at the cost of Marinette being late to her mother Sabine's birthday dinner. She de-transformed quickly after battle and was so distracted running back that she didn't even notice a taxi barrelling down towards her as she crossed the street.

"Watch out!" a familiar voice said before she felt an arm wrap around her midsection and yank her out of the path of traffic. She looked up, and the sunlight hit Chat Noir just right to make his mischievous green eyes light up. It took her breath away.

They landed on the other side of the street, and he set her down gently as some bystanders clapped. "Are you okay, Purr-incess?" he asked with some concern.

Even his lame pun didn't stop her hammering heart. "U-uh, yeah. I mean, yes. Thank - thank you!" she said, blushing.

"Let me take you home," he said. She let him, and they talked the whole way. Well, he mostly told lame puns, but still.

He came to check in on her that night, and then kept coming back every week since. They'd been friends for almost seven years, but she still didn't have the courage to tell him who she was… or that she was in love with him.

* * *

"You seem different tonight, is everything okay?" she asked, setting down a cup of tea in front of him as he reclined back on the futon she had put in the studio. Sometimes she stayed up so late working, she couldn't make it back to her bedroom.

"Mari, these are amazing," he said, avoiding her question as he looked at her designs. "Fa- uh, Mr. Agreste is really going to love these."

She smiled a little at his words. "Thanks, that means a lot. I worked hard on those."

"I can tell. Whoever gets to wear these will be a lucky model."

"Well, that's _if_ he decides to manufacture them," she shrugged. "Even then, it's his son Adrien, and I'm sure he doesn't care where the clothes come from."

"That's not true!" he said so forcefully that she looked at him in surprise. His green eyes got wider and his ears flattened out in embarrassment. "I mean… I can't see how he wouldn't care," he said with bravado. "You're amazing, Princess."

She laughed. "Hey, you never answered my question!" she protested. "What's wrong with you?"

His smile fell quickly. "Oh, right, about that…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't see you anymore after tonight," he said softly, looking away. "This has to be the last time."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. "What do you mean, Chat?"

"I'm getting married, Mari."

"You're… you're…" she stammered.

He put a hand to the back of his head, scratching it uncomfortably. "At least, my civilian self is, and…" his cheeks were very evidently red. "I can't go into that marriage without being fair to my wife… and being fair means that I can't be, uh… distracted… by us."

Her face was flaming. Could it be that Chat had feelings for _her_? But he was getting married?

"Say something," he begged her.

He was right. They couldn't do this anymore.

"You need to go," she said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Mari?"

"Go!" she shouted, her eyebrows furrowing. "You're right; we can't do this! So just go!" She stood suddenly, shoving him towards the window. "Leave!"

He could see that she was fighting tears, but her small hands were balled up in fists. He didn't want to make any worse. So he hopped up on the window ledge and disappeared into the night.

Marinette sank to the floor, full-body sobs erupting from her. Tikki flew out of her hiding spot again to bury herself in her Miraculous holder's hair. "Oh, Marinette."

"I'll be okay, Tikki," she sniffed, tears still falling freely from her eyes. "I just didn't know it would hurt this much."


	2. I didn't think you cared, M'lady

**Chapter Two.** _ **I didn't think you cared, M'lady.**_

Adrien Agreste wasn't having the best day. To start, his fianceé was angry about something again so his wake up call was an early-morning storm-in by none other than Chloe Bourgeois.

"ADRIKINS!" she fairly screeched. "You will not _believe_ what those incompetent florists did! And our wedding is _tomorrow_!"

He pulled himself up, blearily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Chloe?"

"I practically had to get Daddy to shut them down before they finally admitted that they could get the 30 dozen extra red roses we needed," she said, puckering her lips as she walked up to her fiancé.

"Uh, great," he said, backing up to avoid the morning kiss. He was barechested, having only slept in his pajama bottoms. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

She nodded. "Just be quick. We have lunch with Daddy and Sabrina to do final checks!"

He shuffled her out of his room and closed the door behind him, sighing. He rubbed the back of his neck. Why hadn't he told Marinette how he really felt? Was he really going to get married never knowing if she loved him, too?

He walked towards the bathroom, turning on the shower faucet when he got there and letting it run to warm up before he stepped in.

He remembered back to his school days. Mari had been so shy and close to Alya that he had never really thought about her. When Alya told him one night under the influence of one too many that Mari had once had a crush on him, he could hardly believe it. It wasn't until that day though, that he started seeing her in a whole new light.

* * *

It had been a rough Akuma battle, and he'd nearly had his ring taken away. As much as Plagg annoyed him, he would be lost without Chat Noir and his Miraculous. Afterwards, Ladybug was on just one spot so he encouraged her to run on without him. She gladly accepted the offer, and he warded off the reporters before starting to run home.

One of the advantages of being Chat Noir was the ability to use his pole quickly to get from one side of the city to the other. On the way, he looked down to see one of his good friends, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, running towards her home. He watched as a taxicab came hurtling towards her, and quickly moved to intervene. "Watch out!"

He came down, wrapping his arm around her small waist and yanking her from the path of traffic. He hardly paid attention to the bystanders who were clapping, looking at her surprised face with concern. "Are you okay, Purr-incess?"

Her whole face flared up. "U-uh, yeah. I mean, yes. Thank - thank you!"

He had an errant thought about how cute she looked that caught him off guard. He found himself insisting on taking her home. He pulled out just about every pun he could think of along the way, and she still had this smile on her face. He couldn't resist himself; he asked to see her again and again and again after that.

* * *

Over the years, he'd developed a crush on her, even started flirting with her as Adrien, but she reciprocated less and less. Soon, she really was just a good friend, and it broke his heart. So he turned to the person who had always been there: Chloe.

They dated through the rest of high school, and she was there for him through university and telling his father that teaching was what he really wanted to do with his life. He didn't even have to propose; she arranged it for him. The dinner, the roses, the music, even the ring. All he had to do was get on one knee and say the words.

And he did. The past six months as they planned the wedding, he had second thoughts every day. It didn't help that his father gave Marinette a position as his intern. And of course she did so well that he was thoroughly impressed which meant she worked with him more closely. That meant that Adrien saw her more and more.

She was so passionate and fair, kind to everyone she met and seeking justice in the world. How had he been so blind in school? She was perfect… but it could never be.

* * *

He sighed as he sat down at the café with Chloe, Sabrina, and Mayor Bourgeois. The look on Mari's face last night as she told him to go away still haunted him.

"Adrikins? ADRIKINS!" Chloe shouted, shaking him out of his dazed state.

"Uh, what?" he said.

"I was talking about how _upset_ you were about the florist?" she prompted.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he said, taking a sip of his tea and trying not to think about how much it reminded him of the many cups of tea he shared with Mari in her apartment.

Suddenly, they heard a scream as a giant rose monster turned down the street and roared, a clearly-Akumatized villain on its shoulder. _Crap_ , Adrien thought, quickly excusing himself from the table to transform.

"Plagg, claws out!" he shouted, as he heard the familiar call of his lady's yo-yo whizzing onto the scene. He finished his transformation and burst out of the café.

"About time, Kitty!" Ladybug called from where she was wrapped up in the thorny hand of the monster. "Give a girl a hand!"

His lady didn't make his heart beat like she used to, but she was still his best friend (alongside Nino) and the best partner he could ask for. He vaulted up with his pole, releasing her. One Cataclysm and a Lucky Charm later, they took the monster down, purified the Akuma, and sent the poor florist back to his business (still understandably miffed about the unfair demands of customers).

"Pound it!" Chat cheered, extending his fist. Ladybug tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, not reciprocating the gesture.

"Not today, Kitty," she said, looking down.

"Eh?"

She whipped her yo-yo around, gaining momentum so that she could speed off. "I'll see you around."

He caught her arm. "What's the matter?"

"Congratulations on your wedding," she said sadly.

"How did you know about that?"

A blush crawled up in her cheeks. "Uh, well, you know… word gets around. Anyway… I hope she cares about you and treats you well."

He let go of her, shocked. "I didn't think you cared, M'lady."

He got a small smile out of her from that. "Of course I care, Kitty. We're a team."

With that, she zipped away, leaving him just a little bit heartsick. First Marinette, now Ladybug? It felt like the signs were pointing him away from this wedding and Chloe… but he made a promise. He had to keep to it.

Right?


	3. This isn't like you, Adrien

**Chapter Three.** _ **This isn't like you, Adrien.**_

The bells of the church pealed as people from all over Paris arrived for the long awaited Agreste-Bourgeois wedding. One of those people was none other than Marinette. Having been one of Adrien's friends in school and now Mr. Agreste's trusted intern, it was only natural. Still, she had wedding blues and wasn't looking forward to the event.

Thoughts about Chat had clouded her mind the past two days, bringing her close to tears just about every hour. She'd hardly slept; she'd hardly ate. When she put on her red dress with a cute black polka-dotted trim that morning, she hardly recognized herself in the mirror. Still, she showed up, little pink purse at her side with Tikki snuggled inside, and went inside the church.

She could still hardly believe that Adrien Agreste was marrying Chloe of all people, and although she felt a little pang in her heart because of it, as long as he was happy, so was she. Still, as she walked into the church, she saw her best friend Alya and her husband Nino, the best man, neither looking very happy.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, walking up to them.

"Like, hardly!" Nino complained as Alya adjusted the bow tie on his tux. "My man Adrien's locked away in the room and won't let anyone in. He just keeps going on about what a mistake this was."

"And Chloe's such a total bridezilla that no one wants to tell her that her 'Adrikins' might be getting cold feet," Alya added.

"This whole day is going to be a _total_ disaster!" Nino complained.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Marinette offered.

"Girl, are you crazy?" Alya demanded. "Another woman walking into the groom's dressing room? People will talk, and that won't look good to Mr. Agreste."

"But I'm his friend!" she protested.

"Yeah, and you used to be massively in love with him," Alya said, crossing her arms.

"A-alya!" Marinette stammered, her face growing hot as she glanced at Nino.

"Don't worry, he already knew," she said. "Girl, I don't keep _any_ secrets from my husband."

Marinette sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

They both nodded and Marinette went off in a small hallway. As soon as they were out of earshot, Tikki flew out. "You aren't seriously going to stay out of this right? Adrien needs a friend!"

"Yeah, but Alya's right. I can't risk Adrien's reputation or anyone's assumptions to help him."

"Not even if you were a well-respected superhero?"

Marinette smiled. "Tikki, you're a genius!"

* * *

Adrien Agreste looked heart-achingly handsome in his tux. It made her heart beat like it used to when she saw him. Ladybug shook her head, swinging in through the window. Adrien immediately turned from the mirror in surprise. "Ladybug?"

"Hi, Adrien," she said, glad she had finally figured out how to talk to him without stammering.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, crossing over to her.

"I'm here to talk," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "I know that congratulations are in order, but I heard you were having cold feet."

He blushed, and she remembered how awkward the whole thing was. After her encounter as Marinette with Chat Noir, she was in for another surprising encounter. She was Ladybug one day when she ran into Adrien, and he'd asked her out. Surprised, she agreed. They had an evening of dancing and dinner, but something was missing in the end (she had growing feelings for Chat) so they never did it again. It was kind of weird for her to be asking him to talk about his relationship.

"I just… well, people should marry who they truly love, shouldn't they?"

"Well, yeah."

"But what if they made a promise to another? Doesn't that matter more?"

"This isn't like you, Adrien," she said, confused.

His face fell further as he raised a hand up, raking it through his blond hair. "I know… I just… I'm afraid of making the same mistakes as my father did and not putting people I care about first."

It hurt her to see him so confused. "Adrien, you've always had the biggest heart, and I never want to see that change. There's no dishonor in calling it off if the other person will really make you happy." She looked off distantly, thinking of Chat. "In the end, that's all any of us want. We want someone who gives us little butterflies in our stomachs, not someone who chases them away."

He looked down. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Do what you feel is right. Everything else will follow."

He looked up. "Thank you, Ladybug."

She smiled warmly. "For you? Anything."

After Marinette de-transformed, she went back downstairs to mingle with the other guests as they took their seats in the sanctuary. Seeing Mr. Agreste, she stopped to talk with him, promising to give him the designs on Monday. Her heart gave a little pang as she thought about the words of encouragement Chat gave giving her the confidence to show the designs to Mr. Agreste.

The elder Agreste smiled warmly at the bashful girl. There was something in her that was very familiar - he realized that she made him think of his own son, driven, talented, and still humble. He was pleased to have taken her on as an intern. He was even considering turning her into his protegé.

Marinette took her seat as the music began in earnest, and she held her breath until she saw Adrien appear with Nino and take their places at the head of the aisle. She gave him a tiny thumbs up, and he gave her a tight smile.

Then Canon in D started playing, and Marinette stood and turned as the bride appeared.


	4. I'll be the lucky one, Mari

**Chapter Four.** _ **I'll be the lucky one, Mari.**_

As Canon in D started, Adrien was thinking about anything but the woman who was about to walk down the aisle to meet him. His eyes kept sliding over to Marinette who was sitting next to Alya. Her dress looked Ladybug-inspired, making him think back to his conversation with his partner in the dressing room.

 _We want someone who gives us little butterflies in our stomachs, not someone who chases them away._

Chloe appeared, swallowed up in layers of tulle from her huge wedding gown, on the arm of her father. He chanced to glance at his own father, who had a frown at the gown that almost made him smile. He bet that Marinette would have a thousand different ideas on how to change it.

These weren't the things a groom was supposed to be thinking about as his bride came down the aisle, but that's still what he was focusing on.

Chloe had been by his side for so long, he almost forgot what it was not to have her there. She wasn't the nicest or the smartest or even the most patient, but she was always there. She always made him feel important. She didn't have eyes on anyone else, and he knew how she felt about him. He made a promise to marry her by entering the engagement.

Still.

Marinette had been by his side just as long. She hadn't been there literally, but she'd always been his friend. She was clever and creative and kind to everyone she met. Though she disappeared at random times, she always seemed to be there when it counted. She didn't make him feel important; she made him feel human, like he could and should make mistakes and learn from them. She made him feel like he was more than just Gabriel Agreste's son or Chat Noir or a model or a teacher or anything else. Around her, he was Adrien.

Nobody had made him feel that way since his mother.

Chloe was halfway down the aisle.

 _Better decide, kid_ , he could practically hear Plagg snigger. The kwami was asleep in his pocket as he had been for a couple of hours, his tiny black belly distended by a wedge of camembert. _Didn't I always tell you cheese was better than ladies?_

If he married Chloe, how long would it be until she figured out that he was Chat Noir? Or would he have to tell her? His best friend Nino told him one of the best parts about marrying Alya was to have someone he could tell everything. Could he trust Chloe with the secret? Did he want to?

When he was with Mari as Chat, he felt like he could tell her anything. But how honest was he really being if he couldn't even tell her who he was? Would Marinette even want to have to deal with the life of a superhero by being with one? Chloe at least was so Ladybug obsessed that she might understand the demands. If Marinette didn't… or worse, resented him for not telling her, he could risk exposure. His lady would kill him for sure.

Chloe was at the alter. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, then she took Adrien's hands, giving her best pageant smile as the preacher began to speak. The ceremony felt long, full of question and answer, each step making Adrien dread a little bit more the end of the ceremony and what it meant.

Chloe Agreste. In a few minutes, she'd be Chloe Agreste. His wife. His new partner. The mother of his children? Chloe Agreste.

… Marinette Agreste. Mari Agreste. Mrs. Mari Agreste, even better. Gah! That sounded even cuter.

There was no guarantee that being with Marinette would make him happy… but he knew he'd never be truly happy with Chloe. He knew what he had to do.

"... as long as you both shall live?" the preacher finished, looking at Adrien expectantly.

He stood there dumb for a few moments before Chloe squeezed his hands. "Adrikins," she whisper-hissed. "You're supposed to say 'I do'!"

He looked down, taking his hands from Chloe. "I… I don't."

"What?" she said.

"I don't," he said simply, a little bit louder. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I can't marry you."

A murmur rose through the spectators as Chloe's face screwed up. "What do you mean you can't?" she demanded. "We're meant to be, Adrikins!"

"No, we're not," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm in love with somebody else, and it wouldn't be fair to you or to her if I didn't tell her how I really felt." He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "I really am sorry, Chloe. If you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, let's be friends."

She had begun to sniffle, but at his words she began to sob. "DADDY!"

Adrien turned and walked down the aisle, loosening his tie as he went. Mayor Bourgeois caught his arm. "Now just one minute, young man, you can't do this during the ceremony! The deposits are nonrefundable!"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Mayor, but I can pay you back. I can never make your daughter happy if I love another," he said, pulling arm gently from the now spluttering mayor's grasp.

He turned to his own father for a moment, shifting his eyes down. "Are you disappointed?"

"I'm reserving judgement," he said.

Adrien nodded, risking one last look at Marinette before he went down the aisle. She was surprised for sure, but he almost thought he saw pride there, too.

* * *

The sun had almost set by the time Adrien finally decided to emerge from the church. He wanted to avoid any comments or anger from people, and he definitely didn't want to answer any questions about why he did it. That's why he was surprised to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng sitting on the curb outside the back door.

On impulse, he sat down next to her, startling her. "What are you still doing here?"

She blushed. "O-oh, well, nobody saw you leave, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You wanted to make sure _I_ was okay?"

She blushed even further. "Well, yeah… everyone assumes since you left Chloe that you're just fine, but I know it had to have killed you to do that to her. You wouldn't have done it if it wasn't the right thing to do."

Sometimes she just had to say things that made him love her even more.

"Are you going to go tell her? The girl you love, I mean?" she asked, turning forward and placing her chin on her knees.

He nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah. Most definitely."

"Lucky girl," she teased him.

"No. I'll be the lucky one, Mari. If she says yes, that is."

"Why wouldn't she? You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met! I'm sure she doesn't chase the butterflies out of your stomach!" Marinette laughed.

His face went slack. "What did you say?"

Her face went bright red again. "N-nothing! Just, you know… when you love someone… they give you butterflies in your stomach. Uh…" she stood. "I should really go." She raised her hand, hailing a cab that came immediately to a stop in front of them. "I'll see you around, Adrien!"

"Uh, yeah," he said, dazed as she closed the door the cab and it sped off. He looked at the cab in wonderment as it grew smaller in the distance. "My Lady?"


	5. Just kiss me already

**Chapter Five.** _ **Just kiss me already.**_

Marinette sighed as she placed the last of her designs into her leather folder. The mess was contained in her studio, finally. The only thing she had been able to do was clean to keep her mind off Chat. People usually got married on Saturday which meant today he could be…

She swallowed hard, keeping tears at bay. She would stay strong. She would still be there for him as Ladybug, and if he ever decided that he could be friends with Marinette again, she'd be there, too.

"You did a good thing today, Marinette," Tikki said, flying out of her purse. It was as though the kwami could sense her thoughts sometimes.

"Yeah, you're right, Tikki. I just wish I had taken my own advice a couple of nights ago instead of just pushing Chat Noir out of my window."

"I don't know what advice you're talking about, but stuff that involves not getting rid of me is my favorite kind."

"Chat!" she shouted, running over to the window and hugging him tightly. She let the tears prick her eyes again as she pulled back, and a few of them fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Adrien waited until he was sure she would be home. Truth be told, he also had to gather his courage. Once he did though, he transformed and raced across the roofs of Paris towards the apartment of his best friend and his lady.

He watched her through the window for a solid half hour. How didn't he know Marinette was Ladybug? They were so similar! He saw a little red blur that could only be her kwami as it talked to her, and he decided that it was time see her.

He swung into her window sill like he always did, ready to pour his heart out.

"I just wish I had taken my own advice a couple of nights ago instead of just pushing Chat Noir out of my window."

He couldn't resist smiling. "I don't what advice you're talking about, but stuff that involves not getting rid of me is my favorite kind."

"Chat!" she shouted, flying into his arms. He had to readjust his stance so he didn't fall as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He closed his eyes, returning her embrace whole-heartedly. She smelled like Ladybug. He knew that scent so well; he had fallen in love with it. How couldn't he have known that it was Marinette's scent that he fell in love with?

As she pulled away, there were tears on her cheeks, lit up by the moonlight behind him so they looked like little crystals. He reached forward without a second thought, wiping them away from her cheek. "What's wrong, Purrincess?" he asked softly.

She let out a sound that was half laugh, half sob. "Only you would choose now for a bad joke. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you out of the window and told you to leave, I just couldn't stand the thought of you marrying someone else, because I-" she stopped, her cheeks growing beet red as she stepped back.

"Because you what?" he asked.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

He climbed down from the window sill, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Of course it matters."

"You have to know by now. It's so obvious."

He shook his head. "Enlighten me."

"I love you, Chat."

The words hit him, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face as his heart soared. She turned away. "Mari."

"None of that matters though!" she yelled. "You're getting married."

"Actually, I'm not."

She turned again. "You what?"

"I'm not getting married."

"Why?"

He felt a grin working its way up his face. "I got some great advice from my best friend. She said that we should all marry someone who gives us little butterflies in our stomachs, not someone who chases them away." Marinette's head shot up at the words, realization dawning in her eyes. "And the person who gives me butterflies in my stomach is you, Marinette… actually, it's always been you… m'lady."

She let out a strangled noise. "I… but… how did you know… I'm Ladybug… ADRIEN?" Her breathing became shallow as she reached her hands up to grab her head.

"Plagg, claws in," Adrien ordered quickly. The black cat kwami flew out his ring with a groan, and Adrien, still in his tux from earlier, stepped forwards to grab Marinette.

She slowly removed her hands. "So… you're Chat… and I'm Ladybug," she said slowly.

He nodded, unsure of how she was going to react.

She let out another laugh that was tinged with tears. "We've been ducking each other for _years_. First you loved Ladybug and I loved you, then you loved me and I loved Chat."

He let out a shaky laugh. "I guess we could have saved each other a lot of heartache if we revealed our identities earlier, but none of that matters now."

She looked him in the eyes. "Do you think you still love Ladybug like you love Marinette?"

"Depends. Do you still love Adrien like you love Chat?"

"I don't think I can ever stop."

"Well then," he said, drawing her closer. "Looks like things are purr-fect, M'lady."

She groaned. "Adrien!"

He silenced her protest with a kiss. Their lips fit together just as well as they did. He pulled away after a moment. "I'm so glad you said something."

"I'm so glad you didn't say your vows."

She was still crying, and it made him frown. "Are you sad?"

She shook her head. "No… I'm just so happy. I love you, Adrien."

"I love you, too, Mari… just remind me not to let you crash any more weddings if you're going to make a habit of kissing the runaway groom."

She laughed. "So try not to be a runaway groom again."

He laughed too. "Just kiss me already," he said, quickly capturing her lips again. _I won't_ , he promised quietly. _The next time I'm a groom, she'll be there bringing me butterflies._


End file.
